The Cliff 2: Still Unnamed
by Kitsune-FFW
Summary: The sequel to the cliff. The Megaman crew is back... and being picked off! What's going on? Chapter 3 up, a second attacker? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**The Cliff 2:**

**Still Un-named!**

HELLO! The sequel of The Cliff is here! I hope this one is an improvement on the last one… and although there will be less romance and more angst, there will also be more action. YAY!

Now, I'll answer the reviews from the last two chapters of The Cliff, since I didn't answer them then.

CHAPTER 8

Banbie Bunny's Bro: Thank you!  
'Ja' is pronounced kind of like 'ya' with an accent, so really she's saying, "The hippie is right, yes?"  
Yes, Zero has much more up his sleeve… You'll definitely see that in this story… Heheheheh…  
I'm glad you liked it so much! Thank you so much for reviewing the whole story again and I really hope you get to read this one!  
It is a kinda odd name… Ponders

MegaBob OdHedgehog: Here's the sequel! And you're right, there need to be more Bass/Roll stories. They're a good couple.

CHAPTER 9

Banbie Bunny's Bro: Yeah… I usually avoid swearing, but at 11o' clock… weird things happen… like those spoofs. I'm glad you thought they were funny.  
Again, here's the sequel!

SithKing Zero: One: I liked the alternate ending too. Two: Please don't sue. I may have to put warnings up on the spoofs for this one! Three: Here it is!

(Smiley face): That's actually the best name I've seen. (My friends were giving me suggestions, and someone said I should call it THE CLIFF 2: ATTACK OF THE VOODOO PLUSHIES! Needless to say, that wouldn't work. ;

Those done, it's disclaimer time!

When I own Megaman, Bass and Roll will be going out and Wily will be trapped in his own fortress with disappearing blocks. Until then, I'll be content writing fan fiction.

THE CLIFF 2:  
NAME SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE HELPFUL!

CHAPTER 1:  
THE BEGINNING OF THE END!

It all began when Blues first brought the bad news…

Earlier, Crash had fled the Light household in order to escape being disassembled by a raging Bass. He had set up traps all through the hallway around Bass' room last night, some of which included pie throwers, pitfalls, tripwires, and the most evil of all, disappearing blocks. The second Bass had opened his door, he was set upon by at least four of those traps at once. And he was _not_ happy. After being told by Bass what he would do to him after he got out, Crash decided to leave until he cooled off. Bass took an hour to get through all the traps, only to find that Blues, who was home at the time, had already gone off to look for the explosive former Robot Master. Bass was now pacing in the living room, brainstorming new ways to get back at Crash for his pranks. Rock, Roll, and Zero weren't objecting, because the three of them had gotten caught in at least one of the traps by accident.  
Bass wasn't waiting long when a red beam of light teleported in… alone. It was Blues, and he was carrying something on his shield. Bass took a step towards him.  
"Didja find him?"  
Blues didn't answer, just showed Bass what was he was carrying. Bass gasped.  
It was Crash, but his armor had been torn to shreds, revealing the fried and sparking wires underneath that had been destroyed. His face had been punched in, and was almost irrecognizable. One look told Bass that Crash was beyond repair. He stared in shock for a moment, then bolted for his room, not even noticing the pies that pelted him from the traps.  
Zero poked his head out of his room just in time to see Bass slam his door. He stepped out of his room and made his way cautiously down the hall, carefully avoiding traps. He found Blues walking out of Dr. Light's lab.  
"What's wrong with Bass? He just ran into his room, and he looked pretty upset," the reploid told the older robot.  
Blues stopped and gave Zero a sad look. "It's Crash. He-he's in there." He pointed to the lab. Zero walked in and saw Dr. Light huddled over a Robot Operating Table. (ROT)  
"Hey doc! What's going on?"  
Dr. Light turned to face Zero, and Zero caught a glimpse of what was on the ROT.  
"Zero… I'm afraid your brother Crash has…" Dr. Light paused, then stepped aside. "Well, see for yourself."  
Zero rushed to Crash's side, his face a picture of horror and sadness. He looked over at Dr. Light, who had busied himself with a computer.  
"Is he…?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"Do we know who did it?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" A voice cut in, startling both Zero and Dr. Light. Bass stalked into the room, still talking. "Ten to one it's Wily. After all, he has to keep his robots in line, and two free Robot Masters like Crash and I are only gonna stir rebellion. I speak with experience too."  
Dr. Light rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That, and the fact that we have Zero with us _does_ give Wily a motive. However, with the armor upgrades I gave you and Crash recently, whatever or whoever killed Crash would have had to have some extraordinary fire-power."  
"So he probably just made some super robot, like King." Bass replied, his voice trying hard to mask the hatred and anguish Bass was feeling.  
"Hey!" Dr. Light and Bass turned to Zero, who's eyes had lit up. "Why don't we check his backup memory chip? Then we can find out who did this, and maybe pick up a clue as to where they might be hiding!"  
Bass and Dr. Light stared at him for a moment, then Dr. Light's face broke into a smile.  
"Of course!" Dr. Light exclaimed, rushing over to Crash's corpse. "The chip should be right… Here! Got it!"  
Dr. Light rushed back over to the computer and inserted the chip. Numbers started running across the screen. A computerized voice spoke.  
/Crashman Memory Backup activated. Identify User.  
"Er… um…" Dr. Light mumbled nervously.  
Bass rolled his eyes and barked, "Computer! Override. User: Bass No. 3741 Password: 3665498XAJ."  
/User registered. Bass No. 3742 override accepted. Please select an option.  
A list of options filled up the screen. Bass waited until he saw the one he needed.  
"Computer! Select option No. 36."  
/Option 36 selected. Memory Playback initiated.  
A video feed began, and Wily's face filled the screen.  
"Wake UP, you useless hunk of junk!" he screeched.  
Zero wrinkled his nose. "This is too far back, Bass," he pointed out.  
Bass glared at him. "I know that!" he snapped. He turned back to the computer. "Computer. Begin video feed 15 minutes before Crashman's deactivation."  
/Registering… Video feed beginning.  
The screen flashed, and showed a rocky wall. Crash's voice spoke, echoing quietly off the rock. "I hope Bass doesn't think to look for me here!" he panted.  
"I hope so too." The view turned around and showed a large mammoth with a red, orange and grey color plan. It took a step towards Crash.  
"It means no one will come to help you." The mammoth swung a huge fist and the view turned up, revealing a cliff face before the video blacked out.  
"That was the cliff, in the woods, right?" Zero said, turning to Bass. Bass was walking out of the lab.  
"Yes."  
"Bass, don't leave yet." called Dr. Light. Bass stopped and glanced back over his shoulder.  
"Why? We know where and by whom Crash was attacked. I'm off to avenge him."  
"Because his attacker may be there, and you'd be better off fighting him if you had Treble with you. Unfortunately, Treble is currently getting upgrades. He'll be here for another hour at least." Dr. Light placed a hand on Bass' shoulder. "It'll be wiser to wait for now."  
Bass shrugged him off and left the room, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be in my room. Call me when repairs are done."  
Zero watched him go, then turned to Dr. Light.  
"How long have Crash and Bass been brothers?"  
Dr. Light paused, then sighed. "I don't think anyone besides themselves and Wily even know that. They don't… Bass doesn't like talking about his life under Wily's rule, and Crash would change the subject if it ever came up."  
Zero thought about that for a minute, then quietly asked, "Wily didn't treat them very well, did he?"  
Dr. Light nodded. "Bass especially, is my guess, since he failed to defeat Rock but always survived. Crash, on the other hand, was destroyed before, but the damage had been minor for a robot's death, so he was able to come back."  
"Poor Bass…" Zero said to himself, walking out the door. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'That just makes what I'm doing all the more just!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

First chapter, four pages! I think there will be longer chapters, but fewer as well… But I'm not finished writing it yet, so that's not assured.

Please review!

See you all later!


	2. Memories, a fight, and a trator

**The Cliff 2:  
****Still Un-named!**

Hello again! Sorry for taking so long to update, you probably hate me now… TT But my internet was down for the longest time, so hopefully it won't crash again.

REVIEWS!

Lonely Light: Special Wily Number? First time I've ever heard that… .; Thanks!

RandyPandy: Don't doubt! Flame Mammoth is indeed from the X Series. I have a lot of references to the X series in this. And I doubt Crash will be the last one gone, unfortunately…

BanbieBunny's Bro: I have never actually played the Megaman games save for Megaman X. I've only watched a few people play so most of my information comes from Fanfiction. I apologize if any information is incorrect. There's going to be a lot of that in this chapter…

Ryio 16: Sorry I made you wait then!

Once again, I apologize if you all hate me for not updating in about two to three months! I promise I will try to do better!  
Disclaimer: I only get five dollars of allowance per week. The chances of me owning Megaman are below zero.TT

THE CLIFF 2:  
STILL CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING

CHAPTER 2:  
MEMORIES, A FIGHT, AND A TRATOR

Bass lay on his bed, arms outstretched, eyes closed.  
'Computer. Locate memory data,' he thought.  
There was a pause, then /Data found. Choose option./  
'Select option 36 and 37.'  
/Option 36 and 37 selected. Memory playback search initiated./  
'Search "Crash" or "Crashman".'  
/Search initiated. Registering… Video feed beginning./

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"This is your new robot?" Bass asked skeptically as he looked at it. Wily glared at him.  
"Don't be so negative, you shvine! Vis robot vill surely destroy zat ignorant pest, Megaman!(1)"  
"Isn't it kinda dumb to give it bombs for hands?"  
"Nonsense! It vill give it a great advantage over that blue piece of junk!"  
"If Megaman's a piece of junk, then why haven't you destroyed him yet?"  
Wily turned on Bass. "That's vhy I created _you,_ and if my memory doesn't fail me, you haven't been successful in destroying Megaman either!"  
Bass stared at the new, still deactivated robot, fuming. Finally he spoke.  
"What's it's name?"  
"Crashman!"  
"…heh."  
"Vhat's so funny!" Wily screeched.  
"You can't come up with a better name than that?"  
Wily nearly had steam coming out of his ears. "Quiet! I am activating it now!"  
Wily pulled a lever, and Crashman sparked to life. He stood up and looked around.  
"Velcome to life, Crashman… or as close to life as a robot like you vill ever come!" Wily continued to rant, but Crash was only partially listening. He was watching Bass, who had heard this speech a hundred times before and was mouthing "Blah blah blah" while making obscene hand gestures to Wily's back.  
"-And you've got an advanced intelligence chip in you that allows you to-" Wily suddenly noticed that Crash wasn't paying attention. Wily does _not_ like being ignored.  
"LOOK AT ME VHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Wily shouted, slapping Crash across the face. Crash's eyes widened ever so slightly at the sudden rage Wily was displaying. Bass knew it was partially his fault, so he stepped in. He grabbed Crash by the arm and dragged him out of the lab, calling to Wily as he left, "I'm gonna give him the tour and introduce him to the others!"  
Wily didn't answer, just turned around and began working furiously on his next robot. Once Bass had dragged Crash far enough away from the lab, he turned and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You can't do that around Wily! He has an awful temper, and if you aren't careful, you'll find yourself disassembled reeeally quickly! Got it?"  
Crash shook his head. "What did I do?"  
Bass let go of one shoulder. "You ignored him. If you're gonna ignore him, at least _pretend_ you're listening, or else you'll get worse than a slap."  
"Okay"  
Bass let go of his other shoulder. "Good. Now, update on your life, 101. You are what is called a Robot Master. You were designed to defend this fortress, using whatever crazy powers Wily gave you. Normally, the only person you have to deal with is a little blue smurf named Megaman, and occasionally his brother, Protoman. Got everything so far? Any questions?"  
"Just one. Do all robots have 'man' or 'woman' at the end of their name?"  
Bass rolled his eyes. "Not all robots, but it seems they either have that, or some musically oriented name. Something the Robotics Society decided."  
"Oh." Crash seemed happy about that. "What's your name?"  
"Bass. Now, any other questions _not_ related to names?"  
Crash thought for a moment, then looked up into Bass' face. "Why are we fighting?"  
Bass blinked in surprise. He had never been asked that before.  
"Because… Because Wily tells us to! It's our purpose!"  
Crash frowned in confusion. "So… it's a good thing?"  
Bass didn't answer, just stared at this strange little robot in front of him.  
"Um… Well… Hey! Slashman! Would you mind taking Crashman around for the tour? I… have something to do."  
Slashman, who had just turned the corner into the hallway, blinked in surprise. "Uh, ok."  
"Right, thanks!" Bass ran off, turning the corner,

FLASH!

And walking towards the end of the hidden hallway. High above the floor, this hidden hallway allowed him to observe battles by the other Robot Masters He stood unnoticed above Crashman's head. Megaman had attacked, and was now heading through Crashman's traps to defeat the explosive robot master. Crash was checking his health and weapons status, and he looked worried. The door opened, and both Bass and Crash focused on the robot coming in. Megaman skidded to a stop in shock.  
"Crashman? Didn't I already beat you?" Megaman called in surprise.  
Crash blinked, confused. "What? I've never met you!"  
At this point, Bass heard someone behind him. He turned slightly and saw Treble.  
"Hey boy. Came to watch to?"  
Treble nodded, and sat down next to Bass. They redirected their attention to the two robots below.  
"I've already said I've never seen you before!" shouted Crash, looking more confused than angry.  
"Fine, fine! I don't know you! But I still have to get past you!" Megaman charged towards him. Crash didn't move.  
"What's it mean, fighting for good?" Megaman pulled up short and stared at Crashman. Bass was surprised, but growled. What incompetence!  
"What'd you say?" Megaman asked, not believing his ears.  
"What's it mean, fighting for good?"  
"… It means… doing something that helps an innocent person, I guess…"  
Bass made a gagging motion, and Treble covered his snout with his paw, a sign that he was laughing. What Crash said next quickly ended their silent laughter.  
"Would Bass be considered a person who fought for good then?"  
Bass nearly fell off the ledge in shock. What was _wrong_ with this robot!  
Megaman frowned sadly. "No, he wouldn't. No matter how many times I ask him to fight for good, he always turns me down."  
"What do you mean?" Crash asked.  
"He always tries to blow me up. I just want him to not hate me. Maybe even be my friend." Megaman put his head in his hands. Crash stared at him.  
"What, are you gay or something?"  
Bass couldn't help himself. He roared with laughter, drawing the attentions of both Crash and Megaman.  
"Bass! How long have you been there?" Megaman yelled. Bass fused with Treble, and flew down between him and Crashman. "Long enough!" he snickered, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. He looked over his shoulder at Crash. "Hey! Go tell Wily I'm taking over for you for awhile!"  
Crash nodded and teleported out. Bass turned and

FLASH!

Set off another tripwire. A huge net snapped up, catching Bass' foot as it did. His helmet clanged to the floor, freeing his hair as he swung back and forth from the ceiling. Crash peeked around the corner. Seeing Bass, he walked over.  
"Sorry Bass! I meant to catch Shadowman. He says he'll give five energy cans to whoever catches him!" Crash untied the rope keeping Bass up, and he fell to the floor with a crash.  
"If you're trying to catch Shadowman," Bass growled, "Then why is the trap right outside _my_ door?"  
"Because Shadowman's room is at the end of the hallway!" Crash pointed and acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Bass glared at him. "If I find this is just another excuse to play a prank on me, you'll-

FLASH!

"Bass? Are you in there?" Bass heard Roll call as she knocked on his door. "May I come in?"  
"Yeah, sure" He sat up as Roll walked in. She sat down next to him.  
"I heard what happened," she said, putting an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. "I came to cheer you up"  
Bass didn't reply, just stared at the floor. Roll started to rub his back soothingly. "You know, Crash wouldn't want you to miss him. In fact, he would probably call you ten kinds of an idiot if he saw you now."  
Bass chuckled hollowly. "Yeah, I suppose he would." He sighed and turned his face towards Roll. She was surprised to see synthetic tears trickling slowly down his cheeks. "But just the same, I can't help but miss him."  
Roll wrapped her arms around him rocking him gently as she would a child. Rock poked his head into the room.  
"Hey Bass! Dr. Light says repairs are finished and he needs you to-" he stopped short when he saw them. "Am I interrupting something?"  
"No," Roll answered before Bass could, "We were just talking"  
"Alright. Anyway, Dr Light needs you to come to the lab so he can give you some information. And…" Rock paused, then hesitantly said, "I'm sorry about what happened to Crash."  
Bass rose. "S'alright," he said, stepping past Rock into the hallway. Roll and Rock watched as he headed to the lab.  
"He's really upset, isn't he?" Rock asked quietly.  
Roll nodded. "They were brothers. Why wouldn't he be?" She turned to him. "Will you go with him? Make sure whatever got Crash doesn't get him too."  
Rock gave his little sister a hug. "I promise to watch out for him." He turned and followed Bass to the lab.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Four beams of light flashed to the base of the cliff. Fire licked at the nearby trees, hungrily consuming the undergrowth. Rock switched to ice form and began putting out the fire. Protoman assisted him while Zero and Bass searched for clues.  
An hour later, the fire was out. Zero and Bass hadn't had any luck finding clues to the murderer's location. Bass growled.  
"I can't believe something so big would leave such little evidence!" He stood with his back to the forest, searching the cliff face. "Do you think maybe he-"  
"Bass! Lookout!" Bass turned and saw a huge spinning disk flying at him. He jumped out of the way, only to be nailed in the back by a second one. He heard plasma shots firing as he hit the ground. Keeping low, he saw the other robots/reploid shooting at some smaller robots that were hiding in the trees. He stood, and was about to join the fray when something large landed heavily behind him. He turned to see the same strange robot that had killed Crash.  
"It's you!" he shouted, launching himself at the mammoth with a charged buster. The mammoth laughed and shot a flow of fire at him. Bass jumped, shooting down of the mammoth's unprotected head. In retaliation, it jumped, tackling Bass with a full body blow. Bass slammed into the cliff with a loud klank.  
"I'm Flame Mammoth!" the mammoth shouted. "And a puny little insect like you could never stop me!"  
Zero turned to help Bass, but Protoman stopped him. "Let him do this alone!" He shouted over the roar of the robots in the trees. Reluctantly, Zero turned back to the trees and resumed firing while Protoman shouted to Bass, "This is your fight Bass!"  
Bass pulled himself to his feet and nodded. He dodged the next tackle, charging his buster as he did. He positioned himself so his back was to the cliff face, and waited as Flame Mammoth charged at him. At the last second he jumped, shooting down at his head again. Flame Mammoth repeated his last move and jumped, trying to hit him again. This time Bass was prepared. He pushed off against the cliff face with his legs, avoiding the blow. He twisted in midair and began shooting rapid fire at Mammoth. Flame Mammoth screamed in pain and landed with a loud thud. Pulling himself to his feet, he glared at Bass.  
"Don't think just because you pulled a fast one on me that you can win!" His armor began to glow with heat. Bass prepared for another attack, ready to dodge. He hadn't, however, prepared for a huge blast of fire to radiate off of Flame Mammoth. It hit him hard, knocking him head over heels as it began to slowly, painfully melt his armor. He shouted aloud in pain, and heard Flame Mammoth trumpet triumphantly. Suddenly, a scream rang through the air, filled with pain and fear. Bass began to loose his sense of reality as he was battered by both the heat waves and the scream. Abruptly, they both stopped.  
Bass lay dazed, trying to make sense of the world around him. Flame Mammoth had been the one screaming as his own weapon caused him to melt into a lump of colored metals and sizzling wires. Rock finished off the last of the smaller robots as Zero and Blues walked over to Bass and Flame Mammoth's remains. Blues grabbed Bass by the shoulder and shook him gently. "Hey Bass! You alright?"  
"I tihnk my lgoci criutcs got a ltliet mxied-up…" Bass mumbled. Blues stared at him.  
"What?"  
Bass shook his head hard. "I said, I think my logic circuits got a little mixed-up," he repeated, "and my armor's seriously damaged."  
"What about your teleporter? Can you get back to the lab?"  
Bass closed his eyes for a moment, then shook his head. "No, that's broken too."  
Blues stepped back. "Then you'll have to teleport with someone else." He looked at Rock and Zero. "Rock and I seem to have taken a lot of damage ourselves," he said, "So you'll have to go with Zero."  
"That's fine with me," Zero said. "But first, I'd like to have a quick look around first. We'll meet you back at the lab."  
Rock and Blues nodded, then disappeared in twin beams of light. Bass pulled himself into a sitting position, leaning against the tree trunk.  
"So what are you looking fo-!" Bass was cut off as a blaster shot hit him dead in the chest. He gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of him, his armor confining and bent. He looked at the source of the buster shot, and gasped in surprise.  
"Zero!"  
(A/N: Everyone saw that coming, right?)  
Indeed, Zero was standing above Bass, buster pointed straight at him. His normally happy eyes were narrowed, an insane light burning within them. A crazy smirk was pasted on his face as he watched an array of emotions passing over Bass' face, ranging from sorrow, to confusion, to pain and anger. Finally, Bass caught his breath.  
"Zero… Why…?"  
Zero retracted his buster. "Since it's your last request," Zero grinned, "I may as well tell you." Bass turned his head slightly as Zero went to lean on the tree next to him.  
"I've decided humans are weak. Everything _they_ do, we could do better. Their existence is pointless!" Here he looked at Bass pointedly. "You would know, what with living with Wily and all." He resumed staring at the ground. "I've decided to destroy them all!"  
Bass shifted slightly, a surprised expression on his face. "But that's against the Three Laws! And-"  
"And_ I_ unlike _you_, am not confined by the simple precautions known as the three laws." Zero cut in. "_I_ am perfectly capable of killing. Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, I wish to eliminate the humans. And I can't do that with a certain group of people in the way; Namely, Megaman, you, and the rest of them. I knew you'd oppose this idea, if only out of love for your girlfriend."  
"So you'll… just… kill us?" Bass asked, finding it was getting more and more difficult for him to speak.  
"That's the idea, yes."  
"But… they're… your…… friends………" Breathing was slowing down, and his mind began to feel fuzzy.  
"But you're standing in the way of a new generation, and I can't allow that." Zero stood, and pointed the buster at his brother's face. "However, I hope you rest in peace." He fired, ignoring the last look of emotional pain Bass gave him. Smoking, the now lifeless body slumped forward. Zero regarded the situation for a second, then sighed and slung Bass over his shoulder.  
"Guess it's back to the lab again," he muttered to no one in particular as he teleported out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(1) I heard somewhere recently that Wily was German. I tried to give him an accent accordingly, but I fear it may not have worked out so well…

Well, thank you for waiting for the second chapter. I will update even if there are no reviews, because I don't expect any after not posting for so long. I'll make sure to do so soon.

See ya!


	3. Fight in the Mall

**The Cliff 2:**

**Still un-named**

Hello again!  
Review time!

Golden-eyedwolf842: Thank you. This update is a little late though, cause I've been busy…

BanbieBunny's Bro: Looking back at it, I see what you mean. It was rather difficult to understand, and I apologize. BTW, would it have been better if I wrote FLASHBACK instead of just FLASH?  
Umm, what's a strict cannon writer?  
And as for Crash having feelings, I'm going to say he malfunctioned. .;  
I'll be updating more often now that my internet is back up.  
And I did get The Anniversary Collection! It is awesome… although I'm not very good… .;  
Thanks!

RandyPandy: Yes, you were right. And as for where he came from… we'll be getting to that in a couple of chapters. Heheheheh…  
And yes, Zero is crazy. But he's also a good actor, as you'll see…

Disclaimer: If I owned Megaman, I would own an army of mechanically powered Bass plushies, and take over the world. As it is, I can only dream… TT

THE CLIFF 2:  
GEEZE I NEED TO NAME THIS THING!

CHAPTER 3:

Roll sobbed quietly into her pillow. Zero had just told her the bad news. Bass was dead. After Blues and Rock had left, he had explained, a huge surge of robots attacked him and Bass. They had been separated, and even as Zero was trying to get back to Bass, he saw a robot kill him. Since Bass' memory chip had been un-accessible, Zero had to fill them in.  
Roll rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. What she would _do_ if it could only bring Bass back. 'At least,' she hoped, 'he died knowing he had avenged his brother…'  
She stood and walked to the door. 'I need to get out of here,' she thought, preparing to leave the house. Rock caught her before she left. "Where're you going?"  
She shrugged. "The cliff. I need to get out." Noting the worried look on his face, she raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"Didn't anyone tell you?" Roll shook her head. "The base of the cliff is where Bass died."  
Roll's eyes widened. "No one told me that…" she said quietly. Her eyes turned downcast. Seeing this, Rock quickly attempted to reassure her.  
"We can go somewhere else, if you want," he offered. She sighed.  
"Alright. Let's go."  
They headed off to the mall. The group consisted of Rock, Roll, and Rush. Blues had left the house for one of his trips just before they had left, so they didn't have a chance to invite him along.  
Roll busied herself with purchasing groceries to keep her mind of other things.  
After she had purchased the food, she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
"Hey Roll!" She turned and smiled happily.  
"Rythym!" She gave the older robot a hug. "I haven't seen you in awhile!"  
Rock walked up, carrying all the groceries. "I see your English has gotten better."  
"Ja, it has." Rythym looked around. "But where is Bass and Blues? Did they not come?"  
The smile fell off Roll's face. She looked downcast. "Blues is off on another one of his trips…"  
Rythym nodded. "He won't be held down, will he? And Bass?"  
"Bass is gone," Roll said, her voice barely over a whisper.  
Rythym noticed Roll's sadness. "Gone where? He didn't leave you, did he?" she asked tenderly.  
"No…" Roll shook her head. "He's dead."  
Rythym stood for a second, unsure of what to say. She opened her mouth uncertainly, then saw something over Roll's shoulder. Her eyes widened. "ROLL! DUCK!"  
Rythym hit the ground, dragging Roll with her as a round projectile just missed them. It flew over their heads into the wall behind them, and shattered into five smaller spheres. One of them hit Rythym as she and Roll huddled close to the ground. Roll looked up to see if her friend was alright, then gasped in shock. Rythym was frozen solid in a block of ice!  
She and Rock looked over to the source of the icy blast and saw a large blue robotic penguin. The penguin grinned and shot another blast at the two still unfrozen bi-roids. Rock dodged, pulling Roll out of the way with him. Quickly donning his armor, Rock became Megaman.  
"Try and get Rythym out of that ice! I'll stall this guy!" Megaman shouted to Roll, leaping into battle. Roll nodded, looking around for something to help Rythym. Humans and robots alike were scattering desperately, trying to escape.  
To Roll's surprise, quite a few humans had been caught in the icy onslaught.  
"Robots aren't allowed to hurt humans!" she thought aloud, looking for something to unfreeze the victims with. Luckily, nearby there was a hair salon. Running in, she grabbed some blow dryers and extension cords. She ran out of the store and began plugging the blow dryers in and aiming them at the frozen people. Slowly, the ice began to melt and the air began to heat up.  
Megaman leaped at the penguin, shooting rapid-fire. Much to his surprise, the penguin charged into the shots! Somehow, his speed caused the shots to reflect. Before he could move, the penguin slammed into him at full speed. He flew across the mall and hit a frozen passerby. His systems cracked under the force and he fell limp. The penguin stalked over and reached out to grab Megaman.  
"ROCK!" screamed two voices at once: The first from Roll, who had just gotten back from calling 911, and had just now noticed Megaman's plight. The second came from Blues. A large, fiery shot exploded from his buster and hit the surprised penguin. He flew into the wall, sparking.  
"Blues?" Roll exclaimed in surprise.  
Blues ignored her for the moment, and focused on defeating the penguin. Oddly enough, the penguin had not risen from the floor. Instead, he was sitting there, glaring at Blues. Cautiously, Blues moved closer, buster trained on the icy blue enemy. When he was only a few feet away, he noticed the penguin's armor was beginning to flash and spark. The penguin grinned maliciously, and a whirring sound filled the air around them. Realizing what he was planning, Blues quickly retreated, just in time to escape a series of small explosions. The remains of the blue penguin disappeared into smoke and rubble.  
After the danger had passed, Blues checked to make sure it was dead before walking over to help the now unfrozen Rythym. She was sitting where Roll had left her, shivering and looking confused. Blues helped her to her feet.  
"Hello darling," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Out shopping?"  
"I was…" Rythym shivered and looked at him curiously. "I thought you were away?"  
"Just for a short time." Blues waited until she had stopped shivering. "You're ok now?"  
Rythym nodded in reply.  
"Good. An ambulance will be coming soon. I need you to help them with the injured people while I go check on my brother and sister."  
Rythym nodded again and walked over to one of the semi-frozen people. Blues walked over to his sister, who was kneeling next to Rock.  
"Is he ok?" he asked, placing a hand on Roll's shoulder. She looked up at him.  
"He'd not responding. I've tried to wake him, but…" she trailed off, turning her attention back to Rock. He was still in his armor. His eyes were closed, and one could probably mistake him for being asleep.  
"You take him back to the lab," Blues told Roll, "and I'll be right with you in a moment."  
Roll nodded and teleported away with Rock. Blues turned to help Rythym and the emergency workers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I don't have much to say tonight, except for that I'm soooooooo soooooo soooooooooooo sorry about not updating in forever. And that this chapter is soo short... My New Year's resolution is to update more often, so… cross your fingers on that!

See ya!


End file.
